The First Time I Saw You Flash Back in 3x22
by Jeydon
Summary: Damon meets Elena for the very first time.. "You want a love that consumes you. You want passion, and adventure, even a little danger." One shot/completed


Damon was laying down on his back in the middle of the road as he stared up at the night sky. He was waiting for a car drive by that way he could feed but he was quickly distracted when he heard a familiar voice. He ran straight to where the voice was coming from and tilted his head to the side when he saw it's owner. "Katherine?" Damon asked, his voice full of hope and confusion; because he knew it couldn't be her. The smile on his face quickly faded when he realized that the girl was extremely confused. "Um, No." The girl started to say as she turned around to see if anyone was behind her that he could possibly be talking to. But no one was there, after all they were basically in the middle of no where.

"I'm Elena." The girl introduced herself as Damon realized there was no way this girl could be Katherine. This girl was alive, he could hear her heart beating. "Oh, you just look..." He started saying tilting his head back and fourth because he couldn't get over the resemblance. He shook his head, realizing how weird this must seem to the girl standing in front of him, "I'm sorry, You just really remind me of someone." He explained, but he still wasn't able to take his eyes off of the girl. She looked so much like Katherine, but he could already tell that this girl who he recently learned was named Elena, was nothing at all like Katherine.

"I'm Damon." He introduced himself, because he didn't want their conversation to end too quickly, "Not to be rude or anything, Damon, but it's kind of creepy that you're out here in the middle of nowhere." Elena told him, but Damon had already expected that he was creeping her out a bit. He started to wonder why this girl was still talking to him, not that he was complaining though. "You're one to talk." He teased as he shrugged his shoulders slightly. "You're out here all by yourself," He continued as a smirk formed on his lips. Elena was quick to reply to him, "It's mystic falls, nothing bad _ever_ happens here." He tried his best not to laugh about how certain she was that her town was completely safe. He just nodded, because for some reason he couldn't manage to lie and say that he agreed.

For a moment there was a comfortable silence between the two of them, Damon couldn't seem to figure out why the silence felt so comfortable, the two of them had just met a few minutes ago. He watched carefully, as the girl played with the phone that was in her hands then lifted it up in front of her as if she was trying to figure out what to say, "I got into a fight with my boyfriend." She finally told him but he already knew that because he had overheard her on the phone with her mom, "About what?" Damon asked but he realized right away that it wasn't polite to ask such a personal question when they had just met, "May I ask" He said lifting his hands up as if to surrender.

The girl shook her head looking down at the ground but quickly looked back up at him as she began to explain, "Life...future...he's got it all mapped out." Damon stared at the girl in front of him trying to figure out what she could possibly mean, "You don't want it." He said a smirk appearing on his face again because he was beginning to understand her. Elena shrugged, "I don't know what I want." He knew that had to be a lie, "Well that's not true." He said because she had to know, "You want what everybody wants." He informed her, as his shoulders rolled upwards a bit. "What, Mysterious Stranger who has all the answers?" Elena asked as her cheeks turned a light pink and she began to smile at him. Damon couldn't help but smile back as he looked away for a second then back at the girl who was still smiling at him.

"Well let's just say I've been around a long time, I've learned a few things." He told her, because he really had been around a long time. A lot longer than she would ever expect. "So Damon, tell me." She said pausing for a moment to smile up at him again, "What is it that I want?" She asked and he knew the answer right away, "You want a love that consumes you." He said smirking at her. "You want passion," He continued speaking as he stepped closer to her, "And adventure, even a little danger." When he stopped speaking, he was standing right in front of her leaving barley any space between the two of them. Elena just stared at him curiously, she was still trying to process what he had just told her. Damon just stared back at her, a smirk on his face, because he knew that's exactly what she wanted.

"So, what do you want?" She finally managed to ask. Damon tried to think of an answer to her question, but before he could reply he heard the sound of a car horn, causing Elena to look away from him. "It's my parents." Elena informed him as she turned back around to face him, Damon knew she couldn't remember this, he had to compel her to forget. "I want you to get everything you're looking for. But right now, I want you to forget that this happened." He said right as the car pulled in to take the girl away from him "Can't have people knowing I'm in town yet," He said smirking at her once again. He stared down at the girl one last time as he said, "Good night, Elena." And then he was gone, in a matter of seconds.


End file.
